The Revenge
by sting12
Summary: Thinking Barnabas is going up to meet Victoria at Collinwood, Barnabas finds his self at the hands of Trask who want's nothing but revenge. Will Julia and Willie be able to find him and save him in time? Disclaimer: I don't own any Dark Shadows characters.


Revenge

Once the sun had set for the day, the lid on the vampire's coffin opened up. Rising from his sleep, Barnabas sat up getting out of his coffin. Knowing Julia would be arriving soon to stay at the old house; Barnabas left the house going to get his fill of blood for that night. Even though Barnabas knew he had accepted his vampirism for now, knew one day Julia would find a cure for him. Finding a woman wondering in Collinsport, Barnabas took only what blood he needed before making sure she got to a place safe knowing when she woke in the morning she would not remember anything from the attack. Returning to the old house, Barnabas smiled noticing Julia going up to the door.

Wanting to have a little fun Barnabas vanished planning to appear behind Julia. Just as he reappeared, Julia turned around staring him straight in the eyes, "Do you really think you could scare me with that trick?"

Barnabas sighed, "I was just trying to have some fun."

"Sorry Barnabas I've been around you way too much to know when you're around in body form or going to appear." Julia chuckled.

"One day you will be caught off guard." Barnabas smirked, going to open the front door, "Please come in, after all the old house is your home until the Collins family returns from their vacation."

Handing Barnabas her suitcase, Julia stepped inside, "I want to thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's no trouble, Julia. How long did they say they would be gone?" Barnabas asked taking her suitcase in the house.

Julia replied, "At least a couple weeks."

"Come in then and make yourself at home." Barnabas smiled leading her into the room pouring her a brandy.

A few minutes passed before Willie came down the stairs, "Hello Julia, I have your room set up all nice and clean for you."

"Thank you Willie." Julia smiled.

"Willie before you retire for the night, would you mind taking Julia's bag to her room?" Barnabas asked.

"Sure Barnabas." Willie nodded picking up the suitcase carrying it upstairs.

Sitting down in his favorite chair, Barnabas spent the next few hours talking with Julia. Just before Julia decided she should retire for the night, a knock came at the door. Wondering who it could be at such a late hour, Barnabas got up going to the door. Opening the door, Barnabas found a messenger standing there a letter in his hand. Asking if he was Barnabas Collins, Barnabas stated he was as the messenger handed him the letter stating it was addressed for him. Taking it, Barnabas gave him a little something for his trouble before watching him leave. Coming into the room, Barnabas sat down before opening the letter.

Trying to figure out who would send the letter to Barnabas at this hour, Julia waited until Barnabas was finished reading the letter. Barnabas once finished folded up the letter before putting it back in the envelope.

Unable to hold back any longer, Julia spoke, "Who's it from Barnabas?"

"It's from Vicky." Barnabas replied.

"Vicky? I could have sworn she was going with the Collins family on their vacation." Julia stated.

Barnabas nodded, "That's what I thought as well, but it's possible she changed her mind."

"I guess you're right. What does she want?"

"She wants me to meet her up at Collinwood."

"I'm surprised she didn't just come on down here."

"Maybe she wants to come stay but needed help carrying her luggage. Or it's possible; she didn't want to go through the woods this late at night."

"I guess you could be right. Well I hope you don't mind; I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow evening." Julia replied.

Barnabas smiled, "I understand Julia. Good night."

Julia stood up heading up the stairs to her room. Barnabas watched her head upstairs before he headed to the door grabbing his cape coat and wolf head cane. Heading outside, Barnabas started through the woods going towards Collinwood. After walking for a few minutes, Barnabas sensed someone around him.

"Who's there?" Barnabas asked, "Victoria is that you?"

When silence was his only answer, Barnabas tried again, "Whoever you are, I demand you show yourself."

Stopping in his tracks, Barnabas looked around trying to figure out where or who the person was. Hearing something click, Barnabas didn't have time to react as he heard a gunshot from in front of him. Feeling the impact of a bullet hitting his right shoulder, Barnabas collapsed to his knees feeling intense pain. Realizing it had to be from silver; Barnabas felt his body hit the ground as his eyes went blurry. Holding his shoulder with his left hand, Barnabas clenched his teeth at the pain that was radiating down his whole body. Spotting someone emerging from the trees, Barnabas looked up at the stranger but his vision was clouded with pain making him unable to see who it was.

"Soon Barnabas Collins, you will feel the pain." The stranger spoke staring down at Barnabas.

Looking up at the voice, Barnabas's mind couldn't figure out who it is but knew he would probably soon find out. The stranger looked down at his prisoner enjoying the pain that was on his face. Bending down, the stranger reached underneath Barnabas's arms starting to drag him to where he was going to be kept. Barnabas screamed at the pain he felt at being moved before he clenched his teeth not wanting to give his captor the benefit of hearing his pain. Finding his vision going dark, Barnabas knew there was nothing he could do.

Pain brought his body back to awareness with Barnabas feeling something digging into his right shoulder. Unable to focus his vision, Barnabas knew that his captor was getting the silver bullet out knowing if it wasn't removed he would slowly be poisoned. Figuring his captor wanted to keep him alive; Barnabas shuddered to know what else was in store for him. Feeling the pain disappear, Barnabas spotted a tiny shimmer knowing it was the bullet. Shutting his eyes, Barnabas found his mind going black again knowing he was still weak from the poison of the bullet.

When he regained consciousness, Barnabas found he was in a standing position. Looking down at his body, he found his shirt and coat had been removed exposing his skin. Looking at the spot where the bullet had been removed, he was glad to find no wound. Feeling his hands spread above his head, Barnabas looked up spotting a chain and shackle on each wrist. Knowing he was a prisoner, Barnabas looked around his prison noticing he was in some kind of cellar.

Knowing he should be able to break his chains, Barnabas began to pull at them but found they would not break. Wondering if he was still too weak, Barnabas gave up for the moment knowing he would have to bid his time until he could escape. Hearing a laugh, Barnabas felt chills go up his spine knowing he had heard the laugh before. Looking around, he spotted a door off to the corner watching as it slowly opened. Spotting a man coming out of it, Barnabas gulped in fear knowing who the man was.

"Trask!" Barnabas exclaimed.

"Yes, Mr. Collins, my name is Trask, but not the one you're remembering. The name is Jacob Trask, an descendent of the original Reverend Trask." Jacob stated.

Barnabas glared with hatred, "Why have I been taken?"

"You are the original Barnabas Collins and the one that killed my ancestor long ago. My father searched his whole life in trying to find you but it seems he was never able to before he died. I however found you and am going to do what my ancestor couldn't do. Destroy the evil that you are."

"I'm not the man I was. What I did is in the past." Barnabas pleaded.

Jacob shook his head, "No it's not. You are going to suffer very slowly and painfully."

Barnabas shook his head, "You shouldn't have removed that bullet from me, since I now have the strength to leave."

Knowing he should be able to vanish, Barnabas planned to do just that before he found he was still in the same room. Trying to hide his fear, Barnabas felt hatred come over his face as Trask just laughed at him. Telling him to look more closely at the chains, Barnabas did so before crying out when he spotted the tiny crosses around each shackle. Realizing he truly was a prisoner, Barnabas began wondering how he was going to get out of this.

"Did you not think I would not have done my research vampire. Even if you could break the chains, you would not be able to vanish or leave through the front door."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just take a look around, a good look."

Looking around the room, Barnabas spotted several crosses around the room and on top of the ceiling. Able to see some of the cellar door, Barnabas cried out spotting a cross on it as well, "My friends will come looking for me."

"You a vampire having friends? I doubt that, more like your victims going to try and rescue you. However this place is deep in the woods of Collinwood and well guarded by weeds and vines."

"You will not get away with this."

"But I will Mr. Collins." Jacob smiled.

Barnabas felt hatred as well as fear come over him as he stared into the eyes of Trask. Noticing something in the corner of his eye, he looked breifly noticing it was a table that was covered with a cloth. Knowing whatever was under there was meant for him, Barnabas shuddered hoping it would be a while before he knew what was under there. Jacob noticing he spotted the table went over pulling the cloth off. Once it was off, Jacob revealed a bottle of holy water, a cross, as well as a whip that's tip was made out of silver. Holding each item up, Trask smiled evily assuring Barnabas he would soon use each of them.

Back at the old house, Willie awoke staring around his room. Unsure of what woke him up, Willie tried to lie back down but found he couldn't. Sitting up Willie lite a candle beside his bed before he headed out of his room going down the hall to the stairs. Coming down the stairs, Willie found the fire in the living room had almost gone out making the room cold and dark. Knowing Barnabas didn't need the heat, Willie wondered where his master was. Going into the kitchen, Willie found it empty making him wonder if he was out hunting. Realizing he had already went out to feed once already, Willie went down to the cellar looking around.

Unable to find Barnabas anywhere, Willie went outside calling his master's name. Searching around the house, Willie came back in going upstairs to find Julia. Knowing he hated waking her at the hour, Willie entered her room finding her sound asleep. Coming over to her bed, Willie sat the candle down before shaking Julia. Stirring in her sleep, Willie shook her again until Julia opened up her eyes staring at Willie.

"Willie what's going on? What's time is it?" Julia asked.

"I'm not sure, but Barnabas isn't here. I've looked all over for him."

Julia yawned starting to sleep again, "Don't worry Willie, Barnabas went to talk with Vicky. They probably haven't even realized the time. Go back to sleep."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for waking you up."

Julia nodded going straight back to sleep as Willie left the room. Figuring he wouldn't be able to sleep again, Willie went downstairs putting fire in the wood before sitting in his master's chair waiting for him to return. As the clock began to pass, Willie looked up at the time realizing it was almost an hour away from sunrise. Scared for his master's safety, Willie rushed back upstairs going into Julia's room to wake her up.

Julia groaned waking up, "What Willie? What is it?"

"It's an hour until sunrise and Barnabas hasn't come back yet. I'm afraid something has happened to him."

Julia instantly awake sat up, "Are you sure Willie?"

"Yes positive, I was waiting up for him."

"Willie go to Collinwood. See if you can find him."

Not having to be told twice, Willie rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Leaving out of the old house, he rushed through the woods up to Collinwood. Knocking on the door, Willie waited a few minutes before knocking again. When no one came, Willie tried both doors finding they were locked. Going around the back of the house, Willie began trying all the doors until he spotted the caretaker coming to do his work.

The caretaker spotted Willie, "What's the matter Willie? You look out of breath."

"I'm looking for Master Barnabas." Willie replied.

"Why would Barnabas be up here?"

"Well he said something about meeting Vicky up here so I figured this would be a good place to look."

"Miss Winters? She went with the Collin's family on their vacation."

"Oh yeah that's right. I must have been mistaken. Well maybe he's returned to the old house."

"It's possible. It's a nice time for a walk before the sun starts to rise fully."

"Yes, thank you for the information."

Turning to walk away, Willie waited until he was out of sight before he took off in a run rushing back to the old house. Coming into the house, Willie found Julia pacing around the room waiting for word. Spotting Willie's face, Julia knew he had not found him but knew she couldn't help but ask anyway.

"Well did you find him?" Julia asked.

Willie shook his head trying to catch his breath, "Vicky went with the family."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the caretaker told me."

"Then who sent that letter last night?" Julia asked.

Willie shook his head, "I don't know but I got a bad feeling that Barnabas is in trouble."

Julia looked at the clock, "We only got about thirty minutes to search before the sun rises."

"Let's go."

Leaving out of the old house, they both began searching the grounds around the house before going into the woods. Meanwhile back at the cellar, Barnabas felt the fear come over him as the roosters began crowing knowing the sun would soon be rising. Knowing he couldn't resist the death sleep that would come over him, Barnabas prayed he wouldn't awake that night. Figuring it would be a good thing to go during his sleep, Barnabas stood there waiting for the sleep to over come him. As he stood there waiting, Barnabas watched the light begin shining through the cracks of the door. Realizing he was still awake, Barnabas knew Trask had did something to stop him from going into the death sleep.

Coming out of the room, Trask smiled, "Surprised your still awake vampire?"

When Barnabas remained silent, Trask shook his head, "You don't have to say anything, I know that's what your thinking."

"I should have known you would find a way to keep me awake."

Trask nodded, "Well having my revenge while you slept didn't seem as much fun."

"How did you do it?"

"Well you see I had to search for many months before I found gypsies that would tell me what to do." Trask stated pointing to Barnabas feet.

Barnabas looked down spotting a circle of dirt around his feet along with around the whole room, "What is that?"

"It's dirt from the old house. The gypsies showed me how to prepare it so that you won't go into that death like sleep." Trask smiled.

Barnabas felt hatred, "You have thought of everything."

"I told you Barnabas. I'm going to get my revenge and no death sleep is going to stand in my way." Trask stated.

Going over to the table, Trask picked up the whip striking it near Barnabas's feet, but never striking him. As Trask moved over to him, Barnabas knew what he meant to do with it. Realizing he couldn't escape, Barnabas waited until Trask was close to him before he lifted a foot kicking Trask in the stomach. Dropping the whip, Trask fell to the ground rubbing his chest catching his breathe. Looking up at the vampire, Trask stared with hatred a few minutes standing up grabbing the whip.

"I should have known you were still strong enough to fight me." Trask stated laying the whip down, "No matter though; I'll just leave you for a couple days and see how strong your be without blood and sleep."

Not giving Barnabas a chance to respond, Trask left into the other room where he had his sleeping quarters and enough food to last him for weeks. Barnabas stood there trying to figure out a way to escape. Pulling at the chains, Barnabas knew they might be made of silver even though the shackles weren't. Looking at the crosses for only a brief moment, he knew with them on the shackles he wouldn't break them. As his mind thought to Willie and Julia, he knew they were his only hope. Figuring they were already searching for him, Barnabas tried to reach out his mind to Willie knowing they still had a connection.

 _"Willie!"_

Jerking awake, Willie looked around swearing he had heard Barnabas scream his name. Realizing it was probably just a dream; Willie sat up knowing he had promised Julia he would only take a short nap. Getting up off the bed, Willie placed his shoes back on before going downstairs finding Julia awake as well and ready to go. Heading out, Julia and Willie continued their search where they had left off around the old graveyard. Having searched in the mausoleum, Julia had prayed Barnabas had went there to rest since he still had a coffin there. When they had found it empty, they decided to check other places Barnabas could store a coffin.

Together they searched throughout the day and almost into night before Julia called off the search even though she didn't want to. Wondering if Barnabas would return at night, Julia and Willie grabbed them something to eat before waiting at the old house. As the night hours began to pass by, both soon began loosing hope that Barnabas would return. Having a bad feeling his master was in trouble, Willie sat in his chair rubbing his hands together.

"Where could he be Julia? We've searched everywhere."

"I don't know Willie, we just got to hope where ever he is that he's safe."

 _"Willie!"_

Noticing Willie wince, Julia moved over to him, "Willie what is it?"

"I think Barnabas is trying to contact me. I've heard him call my name twice."

"When Willie? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The first was when I was sleeping, I thought I was dreaming. Although he just called me again."

"Do you know where he is?"

Willie shook his head, "I'm sorry Julia, I don't know. He's calling to me but it's very weak as if he's far away."

"That means he is in trouble. Can you tell how close you are to him?"

"Only if he keeps calling out."

"Alright we'll give it a try."

Grabbing some flashlights, both headed out into the night going deep into the woods. Searching for hours, Willie tried to listen for Barnabas calling his name but with no luck. They continued to search off and on for the next two days only stopping to get food or rest. Meanwhile Barnabas found his body weaker his legs barely able to keep him standing. Although he could feel the hunger, Barnabas knew he couldn't let it overtake him, realizing if he got free he would attack the first person he saw no matter if it was Trask or Julia. On the morning of the third day, Trask finally came out of the other room smirking at Barnabas. The vampire's face was paler than he thought possible and he knew he was very hungry.

Knowing it wouldn't be hard to get his revenge now, Trask moved over to the table grabbing up the whip once more. As he came closer to Barnabas, Trask smiled when the vampire didn't attack him as he had before. Going around to his back area, Trask stood far enough away so that he could get a good swing in. At the first impact of the whip against his back, Barnabas tensed but was not going to give in to Trask's wishes to hear him scream. Trask continued to whip Barnabas's back about twelve times until he found his arm getting tired.

The whole time Barnabas remained silent even though all he wanted to do was scream or cry out in pain at the silver burning his skin. Although he had been calling for Willie, Barnabas felt it was a lost cause knowing it would take a miracle for them to find him. Not feeling the impact of the whip against his skin, Barnabas wondered if Trask had stopped for a reason. As Trask came back around Barnabas, he laid the whip back onto the table.

"How does it feel vampire?" Trask smirked, "Do you feel your life slowly slipping away."

Barnabas glared at Trask, "I'm afraid to say you will be dead long before I will."

"Do not tempt me vampire or you will feel far worse."

"You know I doubt that since your going do what you want anyways."

Trask nodded, "You are correct."

Moving over to the table, Trask grabbed the cross moving it over to Barnabas. Holding it up close to Barnabas's face, Trask laughed when Barnabas had to look away. Giving Barnabas no chance to brace himself, Trask shoved the cross against Barnabas's chest watching as it burned his skin. Barnabas unable to hold back cried out as smoke began rising from his chest. Removing it, Trask pushed the cross against another part of his chest letting it burn for a few moments before taking it off. Looking over Barnabas's chest, Trask held part of the cross against his chest pulling it down so that it created a line of burnt skin. Feeling nothing but agony, Barnabas bit down on his lip not wanting to scream for Trask.

 _"Willie!"_

Hearing Barnabas name, Willie sat up from his seat in the old house causing Julia to come over to him, "Willie what is it?"

"It's Barnabas, he called my name and he's in great pain."

"How do you know Willie?"

"I just know, we need to find him Julia."

"We've been searching for almost three days Willie. He's nowhere to be found."

"He's close I know it Julia."

"Alright let's go searching again."

Knowing Julia was starting to give up hope in finding him, Willie knew his master was still around and needed his help. Leaving the old house, Willie and Julia started going in a direction they hadn't searched. Sensing Willie coming for him, Barnabas prayed it wouldn't be long before they found him. Trask had continued to burn him with the cross on his chest as well as sides. He knew his front was burned and figured his back was as well since Trask had switched from burning him to whipping him just for the fun of hearing him cry out. Trying to keep his body up right, Barnabas found his legs too weak to support him leaving him just hanging from the chains.

"I give you credit vampire, you are strong." Trask remarked.

"That is why your ancestor didn't last very long." Barnabas stated.

"Watch your mouth vampire or else I'll use the holy water."

"I'm not afraid of you."

Trask shook his head moving to grab the holy water, "You should be vampire. You see this isn't just regular holy water from a church. I had the gypsies make it special just for you."

"I'm sure you did."

Coming over to Barnabas, Trask pulled the top off before using his free hand to grab Barnabas by the jaw. Forcing his mouth open, Barnabas clenched his eyes shut knowing what Trask was planning. Only taking a second, Trask placed the bottle into Barnabas mouth letting the holy water come out going into his mouth and down his throat. Feeling the intense pain, Barnabas couldn't help as he let out a heart wrenching scream that filled the cellar as well as outside. Julia and Willie both heard it as they rushed toward the sound of it. Finding the hidden door, Willie yanked it open before rushing in coming down the stairs. Instantly Willie spotted Barnabas before noticing the man in front of him. Pulling the man away from his master, they both began to fight as Trask tried to escape.

Trying to avoid Willie and the stranger fighting, Julia came down the stairs shutting the door behind her since it was still day light. Spotting Barnabas hanging in the far corner, Julia ran past Willie and the stranger rushing to Barnabas side. Instantly Julia gasped when she realized the state Barnabas was in. His whole chest and sides were covered in cross burns as well as lines. Looking up at Barnabas, Julia noticed he had his eyes shut wondering if he was in the death sleep. Reaching up to touch his face, Julia wasn't surprised when he flinched from her touch.

Flinching, Barnabas slowly opened his eyes afraid to look. As his vision became clear, Barnabas felt relief swarm over him noticing Julia looking at him, concern all over her face. Feeling his face become wet, Barnabas realized he was crying although he wasn't sure from the pain or relief he felt knowing he would be free soon. Julia noticing blood coming down his face realized he was crying figuring he was in intense pain. Looking up at the chains that were holding him up, Julia knew she couldn't get them undone without the key. Trying to speak, Barnabas winced realizing his throat and mouth still felt like they were on fire.

"Hold on just a little longer Barnabas, we will get you down." Julia assured him turning to see how Willie was doing.

Trask had got Willie down on the ground before he tried to run up the stairs. Getting up on his feet quickly, Willie rushed after him pulling him back down the stairs. Pushing Willie out of the way, Trask grabbed the whip about to use it when Willie swung his leg tripping Trask. Grabbing the whip, Willie placed it around Trasks neck pulling hard. Trask tried to pull it off but Willie's grip was tight cutting off his oxygen. Willie kept his grip tight until he felt Trask stop moving and falling limp to the ground. Letting the whip go, Willie checked for a pulse glad when he didn't find one. Knowing he was dead, Willie got up going over to Julia and Barnabas.

At the sight of Barnabas, Willie gasped, "Oh Barnabas..."

Julia pointed to the shackles, "Willie find the keys to those and undo them."

"Sure Julia."

Going over to the dead man, Willie found a pair of keys in his pocket. Coming back over to Barnabas, Willie reached up undoing the first shackle. Too weak to do anything, Barnabas let his arm fall to his side wincing when it touched the burns. As Willie undid the second one, Barnabas let his arm drop as he found his legs couldn't support his weight. Dropping to his knees, Barnabas opened his mouth hoping the holy water would come out of his stomach but found it wasn't. As Barnabas dropped Willie and Julia both knelt beside him instantly noticing his back was covered in burns just as his front was.

"What did that madman do to you Barnabas?" Willie asked wincing at the sight.

Julia held Barnabas face in her hands, "Don't worry we will get you back home and you'll be good as new in no time."

Noticing Trask wasn't moving Barnabas's eyes went towards the door knowing that was his freedom. Pushing his body off the ground, Barnabas made it a couple feet before Julia and Willie realized what he was planning to do. Feeling his body being pulled back from the stairs, Barnabas tried to struggle but was too weak to protest as Willie and Julia pulled him back towards the corner. Starting to lean him against the wall, Julia stopped realizing it would cause him more pain.

"It's still daylight outside Barnabas. Once it's dark, we will take you out of this evil place. Willie go see if you can find something that would allow Barnabas to lean back." Julia instructed.

Nodding Willie looked around before noticing a closed door. Going into the other room, Willie found a bed with pillows. Grabbing both pillows, Willie came back into the room placing them behind Barnabas allowing him to lean back. Feeling his back touch the pillows, Barnabas bit down on his lip trying not to cry out at the pain he felt. Julia noticing this grabbed his hand squeezing it gently letting him know they were there for him. Willie sitting on the other side of his master placed a hand on his shoulder. Barnabas smiled knowing he was safe even though he wasn't free of the cellar just yet.

Shutting his eyes, Barnabas leaned his head back against the wall squeezing Julia's hand when he felt pain. Feeling something against his face, Barnabas flinched before he realized it was Julia wiping the tears from his face. Smiling at Julia, Barnabas spotted the body of Trask laying a few feet from him. Noticing the look of fear still in his eyes, Julia assured Barnabas that the man was dead and wouldn't harm him anymore. Looking over to Willie, Julia requested he bury the man so that Barnabas wouldn't have to look at him any longer. Agreeing Willie went into the next room finding a small shovel. Coming back, Willie began digging the grave while Julia sat next to Barnabas.

Once Willie finished digging the grave, he pushed Trasks body into the grave before covering him up with the dirt. Then going over to sit with Barnabas, they both waited until the sun began to go down that evening.

"Willie go make sure the sun has set." Julia stated kneeling down beside Barnabas.

Going to the stairs, Willie ran up them before he noticed the cross on the door. Pulling it off, he threw it over in the corner where Barnabas wouldn't see it. Opening the door, Willie went out past the cover spotting the sun had set. Coming back in, Willie nodded that it had as he came over helping pull Barnabas to his feet. Once he was standing Barnabas felt his legs buckle as Willie wrapped a hand around his back keeping him standing. Noticing Barnabas biting his lip, Willie mentally slapped himself knowing Barnabas back was causing him great pain from the torture he had received. Removing his hand from his back, Willie held Barnabas up by his arm while Julia got his other one. Knowing they had a good ten hours before the sun rose once more, Julia decided to take it nice and easy figuring Barnabas's legs hadn't supported him for at least two or three days.

Getting Barnabas up the stairs was easier than Julia figured as Barnabas seemed to have found strength figuring he wanted to be free of his prison. Coming out into the open air, Barnabas looked up at the sky and moon glad to know he could look on it again. Knowing he was relieved to be free, Julia looked to Willie knowing they were both happy to have found him in time. Although Barnabas seemed to be walking a little steadier on his feet than he was, they soon had to stop when Barnabas began to stumble. Feeling his insides burning, Barnabas was reminded that he had been unable to throw up the holy water Trask forced into him. Tripping on his own feet, Barnabas felt his knees buckle as Julia and Willie were unable to keep him up any longer.

Kneeling down in front of him, Julia noticed there were fresh tears on his face, "I know you're in serious pain Barnabas and tired, but we are almost home. You can see the house from here."

Looking up Barnabas spotted the old house through the trees, the moonlight shining down on to it. Trying to rise, Barnabas found his legs not working as he looked to Willie for help. Reaching under his master's arm, Willie helped him to his feet keeping a good grip on him. Julia grabbing his other arm began leading him the last part of the way through the trees. Getting to the old house, Julia opened the door as Willie helped Barnabas inside.

Figuring she could treat him better in the cellar, they began to lead him towards the cellar door. As Willie opened the door, they started going in before Barnabas shook his head. Wondering why he didn't want to go down there, Julia assured him it was alright. Getting out of their grip, Barnabas shook his head backing away leaning against the table. Julia came over to him noticing the fear that was in his eyes.

"Barnabas it's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of." Julia assured him.

Willie looked to Barnabas able to feel the fear, "Can we just treat him up here Julia?"

"Willie you know Barnabas needs to be in darkness once the sun rises."

"I know Julia but I can feel he doesn't want to go into the cellar. I think it reminds him of the one he was just in."

Julia looked to Barnabas who nodded at Willie's words, "Alright Barnabas, Willie go into the cellar and get the cot. Bring it up here and then go upstairs and bring my doctor bag down."

Nodding Willie rushed downstairs as Julia led Barnabas into the living room, sitting him down in his favorite chair before shutting the curtains. Finding some matches, Julia lit every candle in the room until there was enough light to make it look like daytime. A few minutes later, Willie came into the room dragging the cot placing it in between the two chairs close to the fireplace. Rushing upstairs Willie grabbed Julia's doctor bag before coming back downstairs handing it to Julia. Even though he knew Barnabas wouldn't need the heat, Willie made up a fire so that Julia and himself would be warm.

Knowing Barnabas's wounds would need to be covered, Julia helped Barnabas move to sit on the cot before she opened her bag pulling out some bandages along with a bottle of ointment. Looking to Barnabas, Julia sighed knowing she was going to cause him pain by trying to help him.

"Barnabas, this ointment will help with the burns, however it's going to cause you pain due to my touch. I promise to get it done quickly as I can." Julia explained.

Barnabas grabbed onto the edge of the cot nodding that he was ready. Although Barnabas hadn't spokt a word since they had found him, Julia knew it was natural for someone not to speak after such a tramua. Figuring he would speak on his own time, Julia knelt down behind Barnabas placing some ointment on her hands. As her had made contact with his back, Barnabas's back arched as he tried moving away. Willie knowing it had to be done, moved in front of Barnabas holding him by the shoulder. Holding out his hand, Willie allowed Barnabas to take it and squeeze it when needed. Starting to continue rubbing the ointment on, Barnabas squeezed Willie's hand as well as clinching his teeth. Taking only a few minutes to get his back covered, Julia allowed Barnabas to rest a moment before she moved around to his chest.

Moving out of the way, Willie sat beside Barnabas still allowing him his hand to squeeze as Julia began putting the ointment on his front and sides. Once the ointment was covering all of him, Julia reached for the bandages beginning to wrap them around Barnabas until his whole chest and back was covered in white. Realizing his back and chest wasn't hurting as bad, Barnabas knew the ointment seemed to be helping him. Grabbing a few pillows from the couch at the window, Willie laid them at the edge of the cot before helping his master lay down.

Hearing a knock at the door, Willie and Julia looked at each other wondering who was there at the late hour. Noticing Barnabas looking frightened, Julia placed a hand on his shoulder assuring him he was safe with them. Nodding Barnabas relaxed as much as he could on the cot letting Willie go to the door to figure out who it was. Opening the door, Willie was surprised to find Vicky standing there her face filled with worry.

"Willie! Oh I'm so glad you were awake." Vicky exclaimed.

"Miss Winters what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation."

"I was but after a couple days of having bad dreams about Barnabas, I knew I had to come back home and see if he was alright. Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid he isn't Miss Winters. He was captured by a mad man three days ago and tortured very badly. We just found him and brought him back here yesterday."

"Can I see him?" Vicky came inside, "Is he downstairs?"

"No he was to scared to go down there so Julia has darkened the living room for when the sun rises."

Not wasting anytime, Vicky went past Willie going into the living room gasping when she spotted Barnabas laying down on the cot. Noticing Julia sitting in one of the chairs, Vicky came over sitting down and grabbing Barnabas hand relieved to see him even though his vampire skin was paler than she thought was possible. Looking over his body, Vicky spotted the bandages covering his whole chest afraid to ask what had happened. Barnabas feeling someone take his hand opened his eyes surprised to see Victoria sitting beside him. Smiling Barnabas squeezed her hand trying to assure her he would be fine. Looking up to Julia, Vicky noticed she looked tired figuring both Willie or her had hardly slept since Barnabas was taken.

"What was done to him?" Vicky asked.

Julia looked at Vicky sighing, "He was whipped with silver, and burned with a cross."

Nodding Vicky took a deep breath trying to fight back the tears, "How could anyone do such a thing. Barnabas isn't the man he was in the past; he's been a total gentleman to me."

"I know, we don't know the reason for the mad man doing it."

"Where is the man now?" Vicky asked squeezing Barnabas hand.

"He's dead, I killed him." Willie spoke up.

Vicky let out a sigh, "Then Barnabas is safe."

"Yes he's safe here."

Vicky nodded, "Then I suggest Julia, you and Willie get some sleep. I can stay with Barnabas for a while."

Knowing she didn't want to leave Barnabas, Julia looked to him knowing he was truly safe and that Vicky had cared for him before in the past. Agreeing they would, Julia decided she would sleep for a while before going to Wyndcliff to get some blood for him. Watching Willie go up the stairs, Julia got up before pulling Vicky over to the corner. Although Barnabas didn't want to let go of Vicky's hand, Vicky assured him she wasn't leaving.

"What's troubling you Julia?" Vicky whispered knowing something wasn't right.

"It's nothing Vicky but just wanted to let you know he hasn't spoken a word since we found him."

"That's not normal is it?"

"Actually it is sometimes. People that have went through such a tramua will stop talking. However soon he will have to talk about what has happened or it's going to do more harm than good."

"Should I try to get him to talk then?"

Julia shook her head, "No not just yet, he has to be the one that opens up. Just let him lay there and go into the death sleep once the morning comes."

"Alright Julia."

Waving her off upstairs, Vicky came back down putting a few logs in the fire before sitting down taking Barnabas hand in hers. Turning his head to face her, Barnabas wanted to say something but everytime he tried he would be reminded that his whole mouth and throat were burned. Vicky noticing he wanted to say something, assured him just to rest. Nodding Barnabas kept a hold on her hand letting his eyes shut. Noticing Barnabas shiver on the cot, Vicky reached out touching his forehead wondering if his ordeal had caused him to have a fever. Wondering if vampires could get a fever, Vicky was relieved when she found his forehead cool to the touch.

Looking around the room, Vicky spotted a blanket on the couch figuring she could at least cover him with it. Letting go of his hand, Vicky was surprised at how fast he opened his eyes reaching for her. Telling him what she was doing, he nodded letting her go retrieve the blanket placing it on him. Pulling the chair closer to the cot, Vicky sat with her legs pulled under her as she retook Barnabas hand in hers. Watching over him until the morning ours, Vicky waited until he went into the death sleep before getting up to stretch her legs. An hour later Julia awoke coming down the stairs checking on Barnabas before telling Vicky she would return later with blood. Nodding, Vicky watched her leave before sitting back down. Feeling her eyes getting heavy, Vicky laid her head back against the chair as sleep came over her.

 _Barnabas was hanging from the shackles staring at Trask. Trask had tortured him for hours without end and Barnabas was beginning to weaken. Spotting a new tool on the table, Barnabas watched in horror as Trask picked up a long silver rod. Coming over to Barnabas, Trask plunged it through Barnabas chest._

 _"Aaaahhhh!" Barnabas screamed._

Jerking awake, Vicky mentally slapped herself for falling to sleep. Hearing moans, Vicky looked down to Barnabas realizing he was tossing in his sleep. Reaching out to soothe him, Vicky was shocked to find his skin was burning up. Knowing that couldn't be good, Vicky rushed into the kitchen grabbing a rag and a bowl of cool water. Putting the rag into the water, Vicky rung it out before placing it on Barnabas's forehead. Continuing to moan, Vicky held his shoulders down trying to get through the death sleep. After a few minutes, Barnabas's moans died down but he continued to flinch every so often.

Sitting back in the chair, Vicky began wondering if Julia leaving was a good idea or not. Knowing she was the only one that had doctor's experience, Vicky wished Barnabas owned a phone so that she could call her. As the hours passed, Vicky continued to rewet the rag and place it on Barnabas's forehead trying to keep his fever down. Hearing someone moving around, Vicky looked up spotting Willie coming down the stairs. Coming into the room, Willie noticed his master's face was covered with pain and sweat.

"Vicky is Barnabas worse?" Willie asked sitting in the other chair.

"I'm afraid so Willie; he's got a high fever that isn't going down. He was moaning in pain and twitching earlier."

"How can he have a fever? That ain't normal."

"I know I wish Julia would return with the blood."

Getting up out of the chair, Willie began pacing around his eyes never leaving the sight of Barnabas laying on the cot. Even though Barnabas had once treated him badly, Willie couldn't help but feel love towards the man knowing he was the only one to give him a second chance. The afternoon slowly passed by for Vicky and Willie until Julia came back right as the sun set. Coming into the house, Julia could instantly tell something wasn't right. Spotting the rag on Barnabas's forehead, Julia looked to Vicky for answers.

"What has happened?" Julia asked.

"He has a high fever, I've kept cool rags on his forehead but it's not helping. If there was a phone here, I would have called you right away."

"What's going on Julia? How can Master Barnabas have a fever?" Willie asked.

Julia shook her head, "I don't know Willie; he's never had one before except when I was trying to cure him. Perhaps drinking some blood will help him."

Vicky nodded feeling Barnabas squeeze her hand. Looking down, Vicky smiled noticing he was awake now, "Hey, Julia's back and she brought you some blood."

Barnabas looked over to Julia his eyes going from her to the blood bags she had in her hand. Figuring it would be easier for him to drink it from a cup, Julia went into the kitchen cutting part of the bag pouring the blood into the cup. Coming back into the room, Julia had Vicky and Willie to help Barnabas sit up onto the cot. Noticing Barnabas staring at the cup, Julia knew he must be starving since he probably hadn't fed in over three days. Noticing his hands were shaking, Julia came over kneeling in front of him.

"Do you think you can hold it?" Julia questioned.

Barnabas took a moment before nodding reaching out with shaky hands to grab the cup. Julia waited until he seemed to have a good grip on it before letting go. Looking down at the blood, Barnabas felt his whole body screaming for it, but wonder if he could drink it. Turning the cup up, Barnabas began gulping the blood down. Feeling the blood reach halfway down his throat, Barnabas dropped the cup as he leaned forward gagging as it came back up. All three were caught off guard as Willie reached to keep Barnabas from falling forward as Julia jumped out of the way.

Once all the blood seemed to be out, Barnabas frowned as Julia picked up the cup, "Don't worry Barnabas, I got more."

Barnabas nodded watching as Julia left the room. Vicky following after her went to find a towel she could get the blood up with. Coming back into the room, Vicky cleaned up what blood she could before Julia came back into the room the cup filled with blood once more.

Handing Barnabas the cup, Julia smiled, "Let's try a few sips at a time."

Nodding Barnabas took a few sips, feeling the blood going farther than it had the first time. However feeling the blood hitting his stomach, Barnabas pushed the cup into Julia's hand before he grabbed his stomach retching over the cot as the blood came back up. Feeling intense fire coming from his stomach, Barnabas fell back onto the cot curling up and shaking. Julia instantly was at his side feeling his forehead and looking at his eyes.

"Willie go back to the place where we found Barnabas. See if you can find something that the madman might have injected Barnabas with to cause him this pain."

Nodding Willie grabbed a flash light before rushing out into the night going to the place that Barnabas had been held. Going in, Willie searched in the back room before coming out into the main room looking around for anything that he could have used. Spotting a clear empty bottle, Willie picked it up smelling it. Not catching any scent, Willie placed it in his pocket wondering if it meant something. Going back to the old house, Willie came back in finding Julia taking the bandages off Barnabas while Vicky was trying to hold him up.

Spotting Willie, Julia asked, "Did you find anything?"

"Only this, but I can't seem to smell anything that was in it." Willie stated pulling out the clear bottle.

Spotting the bottle in Willie's hand, Barnabas jumped off the colt moving over into the corner before his legs collapsed underneath him. Leaning against the wall, Barnabas shook his head never taking his eyes off the bottle. Vicky rushed to his side wondering what the bottle was to have caused such a reaction from him. Knowing Barnabas wouldn't react like that to just anything, grabbed the bottle smelling it herself. Giving it back to him, Julia told him to get rid of it as she came over to face Barnabas.

"Barnabas it's alright, there's nothing in the bottle that can't hurt you now. I do want you to confirm something though; when the bottle was full did it have holy water in it?"

Shutting his eyes to the memory, Barnabas nodded remembering the pain that came with it. Julia looked to Willie and Vicky both having worry and anger on their faces. Turning back to Barnabas, Julia reached out placing a hand on his shoulder, "Barnabas what did he do?"

Barnabas looked at her pointing to his mouth, mimicking as if he was drinking something. Grabbing her bag, Julia pulled out her otoscope before sitting back in front of Barnabas. Asking for him to open his mouth as wide as he could, Barnabas nodded slowly doing so clenching his eyes shut from the pain. Shining the light inside, Julia couldn't help but gasp spotting how raw his skin was inside his mouth.

Julia shook her head feeling the tears in her eyes, "Oh Barnabas, that madman."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Willie asked.

"There's no reason for such torture." Vicky stated grabbing Barnabas's hand, "Let's get you back over to the colt."

Nodding Barnabas allowed Willie and Vicky to bring him back over to the colt. Sitting him down, Julia looked at his wounds, "Perhaps that is why your wounds aren't healing as they should Barnabas."

Barnabas nodded pointing to his stomach hoping Julia realized the holy water was still in his stomach. Julia looked at him, "Is the holy water still inside you?"

Nodding Julia gasped, "I'm sorry Barnabas that I didn't realize before. The pain you must be feeling."

Barnabas looked at them nodding holding his stomach as tears of blood came from his eyes. Bending over, Barnabas held onto his stomach his body starting to shake. Julia realizing what the holy water was doing to him, grabbed her bag before pulling out a bottle of green liquid and a needle. Trying to stay calm, Julia filled the needle up with the liquid before pushing Barnabas back a little trying to ignore the moans of pain coming from him. Placing the needle on Barnabas's stomach, Julia pushed it in before injecting the liquid.

"Willie; get a bucket!" Julia yelled.

Nodding Willie rushed out of the room coming back in seconds with a bucket in his hand. Vicky sat there staring at Julia, "What is it Julia?"

"The holy water is slowly eating through his stomach; he's going have to throw it up in order to get better." Julia stated, "The liquid I just gave him is going to do just that, but it's going be hard since he's already in so much pain as it is."

"What can we do?" Vicky asked.

"Just hold onto him."

Nodding Vicky held Barnabas up beside her not having to wait long before Barnabas lurched forward, gagging as the holy water came back up. Quick as he could, Willie threw the bucket in front of Barnabas. Grabbing onto the colt, Barnabas squeezed knowing all he could do was wait for the water to come out of his system. Although it took only seconds, for Barnabas it felt like forever before his stomach stopped pushing all the water out. Glad it was finally over, Barnabas felt his body going forward unable to stay upright. Noticing his master starting to fall, Willie reached out grabbing Barnabas from the front. Exhausted, Barnabas began to lay down on the colt but Julia shook her head.

"Willie; hold him like that until I can re-bandage his front and back." Julia instructed reaching for more bandages, "Barnabas you need to hold on for a little bit longer."

Sighing, Barnabas nodded having forgotten that his chest and back needed more bandages put on. Working as quickly as she could, Julia placed more ointment on the wounds before wrapping them up with the bandages. Once she was done, Julia informed Barnabas he could lay back and rest now. Moving off the colt, Vicky sat down in the chair allowing Willie to help Barnabas lie back down. Realizing blood would help Barnabas heal faster; Julia went into the kitchen grabbing a bag of blood coming back into the room. Spotting the blood in her hands, Barnabas shook his head not wanting to attempt it again even though he was starving.

"Don't worry Barnabas; you won't have to drink this." Julia explained, "Willie go grab the coat rack and bring it here."

Willie nodded going into the room taking off Barnabas cane bring it back into the room, sitting it up beside the colt. Letting the blood bag hang from the coat rack, Julia reached into her bag pulling out a needle and I.V. Setting it up, Julia inserted the needle into Barnabas arm, letting the blood go through the I.V. into him. Knowing that one bag wouldn't be enough, Julia assured Barnabas she would go back and get more the next day. Nodding Barnabas reached out squeezing her hand letting her know he was thankful. Smiling, Julia looked to Willie and Vicky telling them to go get some sleep the rest of the night. Agreeing they would both assured Barnabas they would be back later leaving Julia to sit beside him.

Feeling his forehead, Julia was relieved to find the fever had left him. As the rest of the night passed by, Julia looked at the covered windows knowing the sun would be rising shortly. Looking to Barnabas, she smiled assuring him he would be able to sleep more peacefully that day. Nodding Barnabas shut his eyes allowing the death sleep to come over him. Once he was asleep, Julia got up trying to clean up the blood stain on the carpet. Sleeping for a few hours, Vicky came downstairs finding Julia sitting beside Barnabas.

"How is he?"

"Better, the fever broke after the holy water was out of his system. I should go into town and get more blood; he's going to need tons before he's fully healed."

"You can go now if you want; I'll stay and watch over him."

"Thank you Vicky."

Going to change her clothes, Julia came back down waving bye to Vicky telling her she be back before the sun set. Nodding Vicky got up looking over at the bookcase Barnabas had. Grabbing one she hadn't looked at in a while, Vicky began reading while also keeping an eye on Barnabas. Around lunch time Willie came downstairs checking on Barnabas before going into the kitchen to fix some sandwiches for them. Coming back in the living room, Willie handed Vicky one before sitting down in the other chair. Thanking him for it, Vicky began to eat realizing it was the first thing she had ate in a two days. Just before the sun set, Julia returned bringing in a couple blood bags. Noticing the one they had set up was done, Julia removed it before placing a full one up.

As the sun set, Barnabas awoke, noticing he felt way better than he had the other day. Looking at his arm, Barnabas noticed he still had the needle inside him as blood was still going in. Figuring that was why he was filling better, Barnabas realized he was alone in the room. Wondering where his friends were, Barnabas slowly sat up feeling a little stiff but otherwise fine. Vicky coming back from the bathroom rushed over to Barnabas side.

"Barnabas, you probably shouldn't be up and moving just yet. How are you feeling?" Vicky asked.

Realizing his mouth and throat weren't on fire anymore, Barnabas spoke his voice sounding scratchy, "Be…tter…"

"I'm glad to hear it, now just rest your voice." Vicky stated, "Julia, Willie Barnabas is awake!"

Both rushed into the room relieved to see Barnabas sitting up on his own. Julia smiled, "It looks like you are feeling better. The blood and death sleep seems to have helped you."

Figuring she could change the bandages, Julia came over removing the old ones so she could look at the wounds. Noticing the wounds were almost healed perfectly, Julia told Barnabas she wouldn't rewrap them. Nodding Barnabas started to speak but stopped when Julia shook her head telling him not to overdo it. Figuring she was right, Barnabas sat up for a while before Julia told him to lie back down. Doing as he was told, Barnabas knew it would only be a few more days before he would be back to his old self.

The night and day passed as Julia came downstairs when Barnabas woke to check his mouth and throat, "It looking much better than it did a few days ago."

Barnabas smiled, "Thank…you."

"No need to thank me Barnabas." Julia smiled.

Vicky nodded, "Yes after all the times you saved us, it was time we could do the same."

"Who was the man who hurt you Barnabas?" Willie asked.

"Descendent….of Trask…" Barnabas stated.

"So he wanted revenge." Vicky stated.

Barnabas nodded as Julia placed her hand on his, "Well it's over now. You're on the road to recovery and we are here to keep you safe."

"Thank you…all of you…." Barnabas smiled looking up at his three friends that were almost like family knowing as long as they were together, nothing could stop them.

The End!

14


End file.
